A Controlled Burn
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: Returning to Chicago after a decade in order to help her sister plan and execute her wedding to Matthew Casey, Daelyn Conway is unsure of where to begin. A rather reserved person, she prefers the comfort of family to strangers. Will she be able to survive her time in the Windy City? And what happens when she meets the handsome Lt. Severide? Will he make her want to stay longer?
1. Chicago

A/N: So I know I'm not finished with 'Image in the Flames' but I just wanted to get this posted. If you could let me know what you think of 'Controlled Burn' I'd greatly appreciate it. Questions, comments, favorites and follows are welcomed but flames will be deleted. As for the OC, her name is Daelyn (Day-lynn) Conway and if there are any questions about her feel free to ask. This story will be slightly AU, and does not follow a particular season or episode line and I've decided to make Lt Whaley a permanent fixture. Thank you-Alisabeth

* * *

Green eyes scanned the various people passing through the busy airport, some talking into cell phones while others fought for a position at the luggage carousel, searching for a familiar face in the sea of strangers. Raised voices were everywhere, one hardly distinguishable from the rest as the scent of fried food and jet fuel pervaded the heavily chilled air. The interior of Chicago Midway Airport was beyond hectic for a Monday midmorning in September. Politicians and tourists alike milled about, as if trying to decide on whether or not to battle the oppressive humidity that had been forecasted for the day. Performing one more sweep of the immediate area green eyes squinted against a blast from the air conditioner. Adjusting her grip on her bags, she waited.

"Aunt Daelyn!" exclaimed a slightly shrill, childish voice causing 'Daelyn' to turn.

A grin illuminating tanned features, Daelyn Conway beamed, dropping her bags and crouching just in time to catch her niece as she jumped, winding herself around the older woman. "Adrian!" Swinging the six year old in a circle she laughed as her niece shrieked, enjoying the weight of the child in her arms. "Look at how grown up you've become!"

Laughter interrupted their reunion, causing them both to glance up in time to find Daelyn's sister, Adrian's mother, watching them in amusement. "Do you know how old you sounded just then?" Rowan chuckled, already reaching for the smallest of Daelyn's luggage.

Sticking her tongue out, Daelyn shouldered the large, military duffle that she'd brought, along with her rather roomy black rucksack. "At least I'm still single," she teased whole-heartedly, ignoring the twinge she got in her abdomen as Rowan's engagement ring sparkled in the artificial light as they moved towards the exit. Shuffling along, her hand securely around her niece's, Daelyn hummed occasionally, listening to everything that was being thrown at her; how her sister's fiancé had finished the repairs on the guest room just in time for her arrival, how Adrian was taking dance lessons… it went on and on.

Leaning over the trunk of her sister's Camry having trekked across numerous parking lots Daelyn sighed and off loaded her belongings, allowing herself to be pulled towards the car and deposited into the back seat by a babbling Adrian. Squeaking on the tail end of a yawn she apologized, nodding in the appropriate places and commenting when there was a pause in Adrian's ranting. Dozing slightly as Adrian finally silenced herself, resting against Daelyn's side, she stretched as much as she could, eyes closing.

"Hey D? I just need to stop by 51 real quick to drop lunch off for Matt, are you okay with that?" Rowan asked softly from the driver's seat, eyes glued to the road. "I mean, I know that you're not a morning person and that your flight left Connecticut at seven o'clock so…if you're too tired, I can drop you and Addie off first and then swing by."

Daelyn snorted tiredly. "Just drive Ro, it'll be easier to just swing by, drop Matt's stuff off and then head home. I'll just doze here. Wake me when we arrive?" Already drifting she didn't hear the answer.

* * *

Grumbling beneath her breath as something repeatedly poked her in the side, Daelyn's eye lids fluttered, letting in the harsh noon sunlight that filtered through the windshield. Flinching as she blinked against the sun she sat up, tugging at the seatbelt that had pulled and pressed against her chest, somehow getting caught in the buttons of her shirt. Freeing herself as she glanced out the window at Rowan and Adrian who stood beside the open rear passenger's door she retracted the seatbelt, swinging her legs out of the vehicle.

"I take it we're here?" she questioned, her voice husky from her nap. A hand raising and running through loose raven waves she stretched, enjoying the relief that spread up her spine following a repetitive 'pop-pop.' Thankful that she'd decided to forgo makeup that morning she adjusted her clothes as she stood, removing her rumpled button up and leaving it on the backseat in exchange for feeling the warmth of fall on her bare flesh, her tank top clinging to her torso.

"Mhmm, but daddy's truck isn't here. Can we wait for a little while?" Adrian questioned, her brown eyes wide as she pulled her patented 'puppy dog' face. Speechless, Daelyn glanced over at her smirking sister who merely shrugged, knowing that it would be impossible for Daelyn to deny that look.

Daelyn shrugged. "Sure, why not." Checking that her cell phone was in her pocket she followed her family up the long, wide driveway, eye brows raised as they bypassed the main entrance for one attached to the garage. Taking in the large vehicles that were parked inside as she passed, along with the two empty spaces, she couldn't help but admire the way they shined, and how, though there was gear lined up along the perimeter of each spot, it was still orderly.

"You're staring," Rowan chuckled, redoing her ponytail as she waited.

Flushing head to toe Daelyn uttered an apology, trailing behind as Rowan made her way through a swinging door. Her head bowed she tried to remain invisible, her attention jumping when she heard Adrian address someone as 'Uncle Kelly.' Watching the men gathered around greet her sister and niece, she hid a smile, enjoying how at home they appeared. A hand gripping her bicep yanked her forward.

"Hey guys," Rowan called out, "I'd like you to meet my sister, Daelyn. She's gonna be around for the next couple months until the wedding. Daelyn, let me introduce you to Squad 3; Capp, Hadley, Matt's best man Kelly Severide, and Eric Whaley."

Daelyn couldn't help it as she waved awkwardly at the Squad, her breath catching as her eyes met those of Kelly Severide. Appearing as if the saying 'tall, dark and handsome' was coined for him, he seemed to be the most handsome of the men, Eric Whaley coming in a close second with his classical All-American looks.

His sinfully blue eyes flickering between her and the hand of cards he held, Kelly gave a boyish grin of greeting, revealing straight white teeth with a gap between the front two that made him all the more handsome. His dark hair was short, yet still long enough to brush innocently across his forehead, streaks of silver dispersed along the temples and only managing to make him even more handsome. Tan complexioned, he wore his short sleeved uniform shirt well, his muscular torso straining against the material, the navy coloring defining his features. High cheekbones, a straight, strong jaw and long, outstretched legs completed his appearance.

Face warming tenfold, she nodded, impressed as Kelly hardly looked away from his hand as he opened his arms, leaving them outstretched until Adrian had successfully scuttled into his lap, settling comfortably against his wide chest. There certainly was something about a man who knew how to behave and interact with children. Captivated by the exchanges between the members of Squad she watched, surprised at how much time had past when her future brother-in-law stepped into the break room a half hour later, enveloping Rowan in an embrace and flipping off those who followed him playfully as they hooted and hollered. Her head spun as more introductions were made, the only two that truly stuck were Shay and Dawson, the two female paramedics.

"Well, I guess now that you have your lunch I should get Addie and Daelyn home. I'll see you in the morning," Rowan said, slapping a hand against her thighs as she stood from Matt's lap a little while later, kissing him on the forehead.

Saying good bye to Shay and Dawson, with whom she'd been conversing, Daelyn also stood, bending to hug Matt as she passed. Grunting as Adrian jumped from Kelly's lap she laughed, catching her and settling her on her hip as she waved over her shoulder. Taking the passengers seat this time around, she'd barely had her seatbelt secured before Rowan started giggling.

"What?" Daelyn asked, confusedly patting her hair and glancing at her face in the mirror.

Keying up the ignition Rowan smirked. "So, you and Kelly huh?"

* * *

Review please and let me know what you think!


	2. Awkward Adventure

Chapter Two: Awkward Adventures- I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story thus far. I hope everyone has a great weekend- Alisabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything beside Adrian, Daelyn and Rowan. The characters of NBC's Chicago Fire belong to Dick Wolf and the movies mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Idly shuffling a deck of cards as he lounged in a rather destroyed chair, Kelly Severide listened halfheartedly to the conversations surrounding him, paying little attention but making sounds of agreement as he laid the cards out, organizing them by number and then suit. His head in the clouds, it felt as if he fell back to Earth the moment that Eric Whaley, his once nemesis, saw fit to bring up the stations most recent visitors. For some unexplainable reason his stomach tightened, jaw clenching as the members of Squad talked about Daelyn Conway's looks and awkwardness as if she were an exhibit in a museum. Slightly disgusted by both his reaction and how they were discussing her he piped up, glancing over his shoulder at Matt Casey.

"So Casey, what was up with your sister in law? She was acting like an awkward teenager or something," he grinned, drawing the cards together in a pile and shuffling them once more.

Matt shrugged from where he stood behind the counter, preparing a mug of coffee. "Daelyn's always been shy, I guess. Give her a chance to get comfortable in Chicago and she'll come around."

Kelly nodded. "How long's she here for?"

Matt grinned. "She's crashing in our guest room until the wedding." His smile widened. "It'll be like having a wedding planner, babysitter and baker all in one."

That caught Mouch's attention. "She bakes?"

Matt's eyes widened as he nodded seriously. "The best baked goods you'll ever have."

Everyone's attention was suddenly on Matt as he raved about how delicious the birthday cake she'd made for him was and how, if he had his way, she'd be making the reception cake. His mouth watering at every vivid description of food, Kelly blushed slightly when his stomach rumbled, pushing himself to his feet in order to search the fridge for some of the left overs Mills had made. Sidling up next to Casey, he poured himself a mug of coffee to go along with his reheated baked ziti.

"Are you watching the game after shift?" he asked, referring to the baseball game, which would be starting mere hours after they'd be leaving the stationhouse.

"I believe so. Why, are you looking to be invited over to watch it at our place?' Matt teased, chuckling when Kelly protested.

"Okay, so I am, but dude, Ro makes the best nachos ever," Kelly asserted, trying to play it cool.

Laughing Matt nodded, stopping to listen when the alarm rang. Springing into action as he was dispatched, he turned back to Kelly briefly. "Six o'clock?"

Flashing a thumbs up as Matt and the members of Truck 81 raced off, Kelly shoveled another bite of food into his mouth. Perhaps the sister in law would make cookies or something for the game.

* * *

Pulling up before the Casey residence a little before six o'clock, Kelly fought a yawn as he reached across the front seat of his car for the six-pack of beer he'd picked up en route, making sure to lock the doors behind him as he climbed out. Rotating his sore shoulder as he climbed the few stone steps to the front door he knocked, waiting patiently while gazing around at the wind chimes and the sun catcher that he knew Adrian had painted. Turning quickly to greet whoever had opened the door he stopped short when a confused looking Daelyn stood, watching him with furrowed brows.

"Can I help you Lieutenant?" she asked, her voice pitched an octave higher than it had been earlier and a flush coloring her prettily.

"I'm here to watch the Cubs game? Matt invited me earlier," he said in ways of explanation, holding up the six-pack as a peace offering.

Giving a snort of amusement, Daelyn brought a hand up to tinker with the small, silver pendant she wore around her neck, grinning cheekily as she shook her head. "Matt and Rowan went out for date night. I offered to babysit Adrian and they high tailed it out the door. In all honesty, I think you've been stood up," she smirked.

Baffled Kelly's brows furrowed. Huh, he'd really been stood up. That'd never happened to him before and it felt… odd. Blinking twice rather owlishly, he watched Daelyn glance over her shoulder, inching aside as both her niece and the family dog, a lumbering German shepherd named Thor, wandered over. Eyes lighting up Adrian squeezed through the gap and hugged him around his waist whereas Daelyn darted forward to catch Thor as he attempted to follow.

"What're you doing here, Uncle Kelly?" Adrian beamed, dark eyes twinkling in the porch lights. Her dark hair done up in careful braids, her Paul Frank pajamas doing little to shield her from the growing cold.

Setting the beer aside, Kelly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carefully wrapping her in his leather jacket. "I stopped by to see your dad, but I guess I just missed him. Hey Addie, can you do me a favor and go put a hoodie on? I don't want you to get sick," he said softly, swaying slightly with her.

Watching the way that the apparently rough and tumble lieutenant interacted with her niece, Daelyn felt a surge of warmth shoot through her, sending tingles from the top of her head to the red painted tips of her toes. Pondering her next move she acted merely in an attempt to get her niece inside and the door closed.

"Since you came all the way out here, would you like to come in for a little while? We're ordering pizza for dinner and I'm sure Matt would be fine with you here," she suggested, shivering slightly.

Shocked seemed like a good way to describe his mood. "Oh, uh sure. Thanks," Kelly grinned, carrying Adrian inside and nudging past Thor with a roll of his eyes as the dog barked once, bounding a few feet ahead before glancing back. Hearing Daelyn close the door and lock it behind them, he traced his way along the familiar path to the living room, depositing his pseudo niece on the couch. Wiggling his fingers in the threat of tickling her he laughed when she shrieked, dodging a flying foot as Daelyn came into the room from the kitchen.

" I put the beer in the fridge and was just going to call the pizzeria, is there anything specific you usually order?" she asked softly, eyes unwilling to meet his.

Catching a little ankle in hand he held it to keep Adrian from swinging while he shook his head. "Anything's fine."

Nodding she disappeared back into the kitchen, her shoulders and back obviously tense. Following the subtle sway of her hips as she walked away Kelly shook himself. Occupying his attention with conversation with Adrian and flipping through the channels to land on Cheaper by The Dozen, he allowed himself to get comfortable. Spending some time watching the movie he glanced up when Daelyn returned and sat herself in Matt's recliner, curling up and drawing her legs to her chest. The three of them were silent for a good twenty minutes, the only words being little comments on the characters in the movie. Near bolting when the doorbell rang, Daelyn stumbled, kept from banging her head on the wall by a strong, calloused hand catching her beneath the elbow. Blushing she uttered a thank you and speed walked to the front door, extracting a crumpled bill from the pocket of her hoodie.

Returning a moment later with a large cardboard box and a slightly smaller one balanced atop it, she was followed by the scent of greasy, cheesy pizza and cinnamon. "I come bearing dinner," she sing-songed as she set the two atop the coffee table. "Adrian can you…"

"Plates, napkins and soda. On it!" the six year old chimed, somersaulting off the couch and to her feet easily.

Watching her go Daelyn shook her head. "Children, they're so damn resilient."

Kelly laughed heartily, agreeing. "She near gave me a heartache when she jumped from the branches of a tree. She had to be about twelve feet up."

Daelyn's jaw dropped, accepting the plates. "Adrian sweetheart, you're freakin' insane."

Shrugging innocently Adrian accepted a slice of pepperoni and black olive, biting into it and spitting a chunk back onto her plate. Fanning her tongue she scowled at her dinner. "It's hot."

Both adults laughed. Moving her seat to the couch in order to continuously distribute pizza, Daelyn settled on the opposite side of Adrian, putting her niece between she and their handsome visitor. Making idle talk as they paused " A Cinderella Story" so that Adrian could run to the rest room, Daelyn forced herself to admit that Kelly Severide wasn't as bad as she'd expected. Fighting a yawn as what little jetlag remained caught up with her she shuffled about to clean up, jumping slightly when Kelly brushed against her for the plastic bags to store the left over pizza.

"Sorry," he apologized, setting the leftovers in the fridge.

"No problem," she squeaked, rolling her eyes and mentally cursing herself. Scuttling back to the living room, she curled up on the couch, tugging a blanket over her and burying her face in it. Feeling Adrian curl against her she curled her arms around the child, holding her close. Pressing play when Kelly came back in she yawned once more. Feeling her eyes beginning to droop she leaned into the arm of her couch, stretching out.

Turning his key in the lock of his house, Matthew Casey chuckled, keeping one arm looped around his fiance who was pressed close, her arms wrapped around his waist for warmth. Toeing his shoes off and holding his fingers to his lips as Thor trotted forward he padded in sock covered feet through the hallway, his ears picking up on the utter silence. With Rowan following close behind, he peered into the living room where a single light glowed, stopping short in the door way with what he found. Grunting as she bumped into her fiancé from behind, Rowan poked her head over Matt's shoulder and 'awed.'

Spread out over the couch was the trio consisting of firefighter, author and child. Stretched out with her feet in Kelly's lap and her head on the arm of the couch, Daelyn was covered by the warm throw that Rowan had pulled from the cedar chest beneath the bay window, Adrian laying atop her over the blanket with her head on her aunts shoulder. On the side of the couch with the recliner, Kelly was asleep sitting up, legs elevated and his head on the back of the couch. His hand secure around Daelyn's ankle he snored slightly, jaw slack and features angelic. Unable to help herself Rowan reached into her purse, pulling out her always present digital camera. Snapping a picture of the scene she re-pocketed the device, stepping forward and carefully picking her daughter up. Balancing her child, she carried her carefully up the stairs as Matt carried Daelyn.

Leaving Kelly on the couch as he locked up for the night after coming back down, Matt shook his head, covering his friend and coworker with a blanket and tugging him around until he laid on the couch rather than reclining. Chuckling to himself as he turned out the light Matt grinned.

Having seen the looks the single members of Firehouse 51 had shot Daelyn when she'd visited he had one thought; If she ended up getting with anyone from the station, he hoped it would be Kelly. Despite his womanizer ways and aversion to commitment, he knew the other lieutenant would be a good match for the shy, hesitant woman he'd met nearly a year ago; who, once he said those vows, would be his sister.


	3. Duties Commence

A/N SO here's chapter three of A Controlled Burn. For those also reading Image in the Flames, I'm hoping for an update by the end of the week by I've hit a bit of a snag. Writer's block is a bitch. Have a good week!- Alisabeth

* * *

Bopping along with her headphones in, Daelyn danced around the kitchen Monday morning, her hips swaying as she belted out the chorus of Journey's "Don't Stop Believing." Kicking off her slippers as she spun around, she sliced her butter knife through the jelly and spread it across her toasted English muffin, atop the creamy peanut butter that already decorated her breakfast. Shimmying her shoulders as she set the rinsed knife in the sink she picked up her plate, turning to sit at the table and shrieking in surprise. Leaning against the counter top, Rowan smirked, hands wrapped around a still steaming mug of coffee. Setting her breakfast on the table Daelyn paused the intro to Blake Shelton's "Sure Be Cool If You Did," turning her iPod off and removing her headphones.

"What the hell Ro, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed, flushing head to toe as she saw her niece stifling her giggles. Swallowing thickly she plopped into a comfortable wooden chair, hand to her chest as if to slow her pounding heart.

Rounding the granite topped island in the center of the kitchen, Rowan sipped at her mug. "Good morning to you too starshine," she greeted sarcastically as she sat opposite her younger sister. "Thanks for the morning concert."

Inconspicuously shooting the bird when Adrian was pouring her Lucky Charms Daelyn glared. "You're welcome." Biting into her muffin she darted her tongue out quickly to catch runaway jelly. "What's on the agenda for today?" Helping Adrian to steady the milk jug as she poured, Daelyn waited.

Shifting around to get comfortable, Rowan reached into her large shoulder bag and pulled out a thick three ring binder, bits of paper already sticking out and colorful sticky tabs lining the opening. Written neatly along the spine in a delicate, feminine scrawl was 'The Wedding Binder: Matt and Rowan.' Placing it at the center of the table, Rowan sighed, flipping the cover open to reveal an incredibly organized binder.

"A lot. These are all the notes, ideas or concepts Matt and I have come up with. They're organized by what they are and then importance," Rowan explained, motioning to the book. Reaching into the pocket at the front of the binder she pulled out a slip of soft pink paper, a mix of chicken scratch and loopy cursive marking up the page. "These are your official bridesmaid duties. You sure you're ready?"

Plucking the sheet away with her eye brows raised, Daelyn shared a funny look with Adrian who wrinkled her nose. Scanning the sheet she blinked rapidly to clear her fuzzy vision, squinting so she could see a little better while not wearing her glasses.

**_Daelyn's Bridesmaid Duties:-call around for reception halls (deets and requirements listed in binder)  
-Find a relatively cheap bakery (unless you want to make the cake)  
-Find your bridesmaid dress (any style; color swatch in binder)  
-Place cards (expected guest list in binder)  
-Wedding playlist including songs (listed in binder; on main computer)_**

Drawing a breath through her teeth Daelyn hissed, exhaling slowly. "Does all this need to be done today?"

Rowan shook her head quickly. "Gosh no, this is your overall list. Today I was hoping you could look into reception halls, bakeries and start the place cards." She glanced down at her watch. "I need to get to work but if you'll drop me off at the train station, you can have the car for today. Please remember to walk and pick Adrian up from the bus stop. All the information is on the fridge." Frazzled Rowan turned repeatedly, gathering things and ditching others on each turn.

Chuckling, Daelyn shook her head. "Take the car. I'll walk her down and walk her back. Other than that I'll be in for the day. I'll have my phone on me incase I do go out but I probably wont." Gripping her sister by the biceps she shook her a little. "Breath!"

Inhaling and exhaling Rowan nodded, smoothing out the high waisted slacks she wore. "I'm breathing. Alright, I've got to go." Dropping a kiss on both of her companions foreheads, she pinched the bridge of her nose, placing her mug in the sink and shouldering her bag. "Love you both!" Darting out the door, her heels echoed on the hardwood.

Chewing slowly, Daelyn looked the list over once more and starred the ones that she needed to do today. Making a marginal note she took another bite. "You're mother's insane," she remarked as Adrian slurped at the remaining milk in her bowl.

Swiping at her milk mustache, Adrian shrugged. "I know. Aunt Daelyn, the bus will be at the corner in fifteen minutes, can you get dressed?"

Finishing her breakfast Daelyn laughed. "Give me ten and we'll walk down. Do you buy lunch or did your dad make one for you before he left?"

Adrian smirked, pausing on her way to brush her teeth. "Daddy packed me left over stew for lunch." Running up the stairs, she cackled as Daelyn sputtered. The last of the stew was going to school with her niece?

Pouting she set their dishes in the sink, making a note to wash them upon her return as she shuffled along to her residence in the guest room. Kicking the door shut behind her while she stripped out of her pajamas, she was thankful that she'd showered the night before, wiggling into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top with a plaid top over it, left partially buttoned. Toeing on the pair of black TOMS she'd brought along, she tugged a brush through her long, thick hair. Braiding it loosely over her left shoulder, she pocketed her cell phone, her ID and some cash, checking her clock.

"Adrian, we've got to go!" she called out as she slid down the railing of the stairway, leashing Thor once she'd hit the landing. Attaching the spare house key that had been made for her to her ball link chain, she tapped her foot as Adrian thundered down the stairs connected to the kitchen, snagging her lunch box and stuffing it into her 'Avengers' backpack as she rushed to the front door.

"Ready," she wheezed as she shouldered her bag, patting Thor as she passed to stand on the porch.

Locking up while struggling to hold onto the shepherd, Daelyn huffed. This was more difficult than she'd thought. Successfully hearing the lock secure and the alarm activate, she hurried down the steps and down to the corner were Adrian was headed, catching up quickly and arriving just as the big yellow school bus pulled up. Waving as Adrian got into line to board, Daelyn fought a grimace. She'd hated riding the school bus growing up.

"Remember Addie, I'll have my phone on all day if you need anything," she said softly as her niece passed by. Returning the thumbs up she got in response she watched the bus pull away, waiting until it was out of sight to look at the dog. "Well Thor, do you wanna go visit Matt?" Getting barked at she conceded, taking the route that Rowan had pointed out that went from their house to the station three blocks away.

Unsure of whether or not Thor would be welcomed into the stationhouse, Daelyn hesitated beside the entrance that they'd used a few days earlier, eyeing the door unsurely and jumping when deep, male laughter came from her left. Swallowing thickly as she looked over, she relaxed slightly when she saw Lieutenant Severide, thankful that it was him rather than that Whaley guy. He just gave her the creeps. Brushing a wayward strand of raven hair from her face she smiled shyly when Kelly stepped closer, a smile making his blue eyes dance.

"He's welcome inside, ya know. Just as long as he doesn't piss on the floor," he grinned, crouching to play with the dog's ears, gently tugging the leash from her hands. "Do you want to come in?"

Flushing much to her embarrassment she agreed, following him and relinquishing the K9 to him. Unconsciously allowing her eyes to drift south, they shot back up after a moment of observing his derriere. Hmm. Not bad, at all. Fighting a cringe at the loud greetings she received she waved shyly, shrinking closer to Kelly as Eric stepped closer. Relaxing as he stepped away she shrieked as someone came up behind her, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Shay! Put Daelyn down" demanded Matt, appearing from where the offices and bunks were. His eyes dancing he looped an arm around Daelyn's shoulders, separating her from the paramedic. "What are you doing here, Spence?"

Gah, she hated that nickname. "Figured I'd stop by after bringing Addie to the bus. I'm not quiet awake enough to start on the list Ro left." Two could play that game. "How's shift, Macy?"

Matt's grin turned to a glare. "Stop calling me that," he near whined.

"Macy? Spence?" Dawson repeated, nibbling on an apple.

Daelyn nodded. "Matt Casey; Macy," she reiterated.

Matt elbowed her in the side. "And Spence as in Spencer Reid, from Criminal Minds."

It was her turn to glare. "Just because I graduated early doesn't mean I'm some freaky genius kid," she protested, keeping the fact that she had been tested for her IQ when she was a kid. She was a proud 165.

"How early?" Mills questioned from where he was already beginning to cook something.

"Sixteen." She checked the time, just as a way to leave the conversation. "Well I'll let you guys get back to work and I guess I should begin to decrypt 'The Wedding Binder,'" she sighed, "wish me luck."

Various voices called out their well wishes as she paced across the room to retrieve the dog, arms crossed as she watched Kelly hold him like a furry, oversized infant. Rolling her eyes in amusement she waited, curious as he picked the dog up and carried Thor through the doors to the apparatus bay, leaving her to trail behind. Guffawing and waving over her shoulder at Matt who was chuckling she hurried after Kelly.

"Lieutenant Severide, he's a dog not a baby!" she called after him, missing the fact that he'd stopped short to let Thor hop to the ground. Bumping into him, she wrapped her arms around his trim waist to keep from falling, hands flat against his stomach as she grunted. "Sorry."

"No problem," Kelly grinned, straightening to full height. "I've got my own list to complete as Best Man, is there a time tomorrow where we can meet up to see what can be done together."

Shocked by his straight forwardness Daelyn awkwardly nodded. "Um, sure I guess." She paused. "Matt has my number so you can…"

"I'll grab it from him sometime before the end of shift and text you," Kelly filled in. "Careful walking home."

Thanking him as she began to leave the bay, she laughed when she heard him call out 'Good luck on your list.' Having seen what was expected she knew she'd need the luck. Feeling the breeze on her skin she inhaled the scent of a warm fall day. Perhaps coming out to Chicago would do her some good.


	4. Not a Piñata

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait, I'd hit a little bit of a wall. So I dont have much to say about this chapter except that burning CD's for a wedding favor takes an incredibly long time (trust me), making the 200 duct tape rose pens for a little girls birthday party took me three people and a long weekend of nonstop working. Lastly, I must give my brother credit for the Nerf gun, that is entirely him. Thanks to all my wonderful supporters-Alisabeth

* * *

Checking for Matt's truck as he pulled up in the short, narrow driveway, Kelly glanced repeatedly at his watch, double and then triple checking that he was on time for his meeting with Daelyn. His list of Best Man duties folded neatly in his pocket and his keys in hand, he made his way along the stone walk that led to the front door, his finely tuned ears perking at the array of sounds coming from the house. The high pitched chirp likened to that of a smoke detector and the flurry of barking kicked his reaction into high gear, adrenaline beginning to course through his veins as his searched for any sign of smoke and/or flames. Nothing. Sweeping his gaze once more he called out to Daelyn as he stepped up to the front of the house, worry spiking when no one answered. Giving it a moment as he knocked he swore, thankful that he'd thought to keep his emergency key on his daily key ring. Unlocking the front door to the house he was automatically assaulted by the furry body of Thor, varied shouts coming from upstairs.

Grabbing for the first thing he could find, a heavy rawhide bone, he held it aloft as he took the stairs two at a time, swift and silent. Head held high as he searched he turned after clearing the main hallway, looking towards the short one that held the guest room. Sighing in relief he fought a chuckled as he took in the sight before him. Standing on a rolling desk chair, one hand braced on the ceiling yet not keeping her fully stationary was Daelyn, swearing at the top of her lungs at the smoke detector that was chirping 'low battery' in it's computerized voice. A Nerf© gun in one hand and suction cup darts littering the floor she held a screwdriver clenched between her teeth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he laughed, dropping the bone and darting forward with a grin as she swayed, securing a hand on each side of her torso, nestled comfortably in the hour glass shaped dip in her waist, his thumbs level with her navel.

Placing a hand on his shoulder for balance and unclenching her jaws to release the screwdriver into his extended palm she huffed, using him to step off her perch. "The stupid thing wont shut up and when Matt told me the batteries were under the sink he was wrong. I've been trying to shut it up for over an hour." Her dark brows furrowed in frustration she crouched, crab walking to gather all the darts.

"Okay…why didn't you wait and ask me to fix it?"

Loading the yellow gun and the ammo belt looped around her waist she pursed her lips, redoing her ponytail and shooing Thor out of her way. "I was going to. I lasted about ten minutes before I got annoyed."

Helping to push the chair back into the guest room Kelly was far too amused, barely glancing at the open suitcase dumped at the foot of the queen sized bed, flashes of lace and cotton spilling out. "There's a set of nine-volt batteries under the sink, _in the upstairs bathroom_, in a metal popcorn tin. Can you grab me one?" Keeping his voice raised to be heard was becoming annoying and yet in a way completely second nature. Watching Daelyn scurry off he shook his head, leaving the room quickly behind her.

Taking the next ten minutes to change the smoke detector battery he stepped off the short, princess pink stool he'd borrowed from Adrian's room, wiping the light coating of ceiling dust from his palms. "All better your Majesty?" he teased, setting the stool in its rightful place as Daelyn led the way downstairs.

Bowing mockingly she stood on her tiptoes, removing the Wedding Binder from atop the fridge. "Much better thank you, I can actually hear myself think," she hesitated, worrying her bottom lip as she pulled a colorful pen from the cup that was magnetically secured to the refrigerator front. "Do you want to start going through all this?"

Routing through his pocket and dropping his own list on the counter he agreed, watching shocked as Daelyn reached into a messenger bag under the end table and removed a pair of black, square framed glasses. Adjusting them on the bridge of her nose, she took on the typical fantasy of 'naughty librarian,' despite the pair of black leggings and oversized 'Blackhawks' tee shirt. It was cute sexy, not slutty sexy. Barefoot, the bright, fluorescent orange nail polish on her toes shined.

"Do you want me to put a pot of coffee on?" she called over her shoulder, as she searched through the cupboard, cheering softly when she found what she was looking for. "Sorry. It's just, I made cupcakes the other day and had to hide some or else Matt would've eaten the entire batch," she chuckled, offering him the container.

"No thank you to the coffee, but I will take a cupcake, Matt was bragging to Mouch about them," Kelly said, reaching across the table for one of the red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. "Where do you want to start?"

Intrigued by the flush of color that extended south beneath her shirt's color, he cleared his throat, unfolding his list. Comparing the "Best Man" list to that of the Maid of Honor list, there were few things that they had in common. "How uh, how about the CD's?"

With her leaning over his shoulder as she passed behind him, Kelly fought a shiver as her warm, minty scented breath played with the miniscule hairs at the nape of his neck. "Sure. The main computer's in the miscellaneous room. I'll grab the materials we'll need and meet you there?"

Covering and re-hiding the cupcakes Kelly agreed, unable to help how his eyes strayed to the space between were her tee shirt was cinched at her lower back and the waistband of her leggings. Taking a left to the miscellaneous room, he got comfortable before the computer on a short desk, noting that it was already logged on and open to iTunes. Nose wrinkling as he took in some of the titles under the 'Wedding Favor Playlist' he jumped when Daelyn chuckled behind him.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?" she grimaced as she set a large cardboard box between them, filled to the brim with soft blue and purple CD cases and a round container full of blank disk reading 'Matt and Rowan 2013' along the face. "This is about eighty-seven right here, the rest that are already done are in the box by the window."

Kelly internally shuddered at the idea of loading and unloading each CD by hand in order for them to burn the playlist. "They couldn't have picked simpler wedding favors?" he faux groaned.

Daelyn snorted. "It could've been much worse, trust me. I once had to make two hundred duct tape roses for a party and it took me about a month."

Kelly grimaced. "Okay so that's worse. If you don't mind me asking, what do you do where you have so much free time to make these roses or make this trip?" he asked, hoping that if they were going to be working together on these little projects they could find something in common.

Loading the first CD and pressing 'start' Daelyn reclined in her chair, propping her feet up. "I'm a writer so I work from home," she explained, twisting the cotton friendship she wore around her left wrist, the bright colors fading. "I bring my work with me and I basically work whenever inspiration strikes." She paused. "My turn, what made you want to be on Squad."

Switching out the disks when the tray on the tower popped Kelly set the still warm piece of plastic in a purple case and started a pile on the window seat. "My dad worked at 51 when I was growing up and so naturally that's were I landed. I started on Truck but switched to Squad about six years ago. I made Lieutenant fast there." Scanning her features he leaned back. "Favorite color?"

"How original," she snorted as she switched out the next set of CDs. "Hmm probably mint green, teal and dark purple. Favorite animal and please don't say Dalmatian," she teased.

Sticking his tongue out Kelly thought it over. "Probably the bald eagle, I don't know why."

Continuing a game of fifty questions as they took turns loading and unloading the tray for the afternoon, Daelyn asked the final question of the game as she set the final blank CD into the tower.

"Hey Kelly, I noticed you walking up the stairs earlier with Thor's bone and I have to ask," she paused to fight a giggle. "You do realize that was a smoke detector and not a piñata right?" Rolling out of her chair and giggling, Daelyn ducked his playful swing, beaming. Maybe being paired up with him as Best Man and Maid of Honor would be more fun than she thought.


	5. Saving My Sanity

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this not so short, fluffy chapter.-Alisabeth

* * *

Fingers stroking the array of fabrics in varying colors, Daelyn listening half heartedly as her sister and the bridal consultant yammered on. Her temples pounding and her feet aching as they passed through the fifth store of the day she fought the urge to pout, barely controlling her ever growing temper. She understood finding the perfect dress but that was for the bride, not the bridesmaid. She would be content with whatever she could find that matched the color scheme and at this rate, the sooner the better. Nose wrinkling up at a taffeta mess that Rowan pulled from the racks she sighed, shaking her head. This was getting nowhere fast. Straying from the group she paced the aisles, wondering what she'd done in her past that warranted the dismal, daunting task of all day dress browsing. Silk, satin, taffeta… the fabrics passed by her with every step, seeming to get worse and worse every aisle. Glancing about she eased to the ground, her shrunken form obscured from sight as she hid, easing her cell phone from her purse, as well as her notebook, extracting the pen that had been looped through the base of her ponytail.

Hesitating as she lit up her screen, she tapped at it a few times, entering her password before opening a blank text pad. Entering the recipient she wrote what she wanted, sending the text message and hoping that he was available. It was as if ever since he'd stopped by two weeks previous to help her with their lists, Daelyn couldn't shake the budding friendship forming between she and Kelly. Usually so reserved, it unnerved her at how easy it was to talk to him, and even Shay who often accompanied him when she had nothing better to do. The butt end of her pen bouncing between her fingers as she mulled over a new plot line, she jumped, flinching as her phone vibrated against her thigh. Opening the message, she grinned slightly, easing against the wall.

Giggling over his response she typed back. "**Out dress shopping….first store wasn't so bad, now we're in the fifth." **Head bowed as she scribbled fast, inspiration striking, she got comfortable in her little alcove, blocking out the soft pop music and chatter that filled the boutique. Receiving an '_lol'_ in response a moment later she opted to call Kelly, and so double tapping his name at the top of their message feed she held her phone to her ear, listening to the generic symphony ring back with contempt. Knowing that the boys weren't on shift that day made her feel less guilty about interrupting him with a phone call. Continuing to outline her ideas she felt a flood of relief when a husky yet deliciously smooth chuckle met her the moment he picked up, warming her from the inside.

"So how bad is it really?" Kelly asked, chuckling from the end of the line the moment he answered, a slight ruckus playing in the background.

Scoffing, she replied as she closed her notebook, tucking her pen back into her ponytail. "Miserable. Five stores and the dresses just keep getting worse and worse. To be honest, I'm hiding from Ro and the clerk behind a large poufy dress. How sad is that?" His chuckle became full blown laughter and she waited, glancing at the thin watch on her left wrist. "Are you done?"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, obviously amused. "But the image of you hiding behind a dress, from a dress is just really funny." It was easy to imagine his boyish smile that seemed to appear whenever he was truly amused. Far different from his casual smirk and the beaming, eye twinkling smile he gave when he was happy, or the contented, soft smile he often wore, that boyish smile still reaped havoc on her senses. "Where are you guys now?"

Not completely sure of the answer herself, Daelyn glanced about, squinting at the tag on one of the dresses. "Garibaldi's on Eighth," she recited, "The storefront that's covered in pink if I remember correctly."

"The store is actually pink?"

Making a hum of acknowledgment Daelyn repacked her purse, popping a Tic-Tac and sucking on it. "A dull pink, but pink none the less."

"Ew," Kelly said, and she could imagine him shuddering at the thought. "Well I'm on Brookston, about two blocks over if you need reinforcements. I just finished helping Ian with his engine," he explained, mentioning the oldest of his three siblings. He was the second youngest she'd learned, Ian being the oldest followed by Jesse and the youngest, Charlotte aka Charlee.

Mulling it over, she felt bad about the possibility of ditching Rowan. "Give me five minutes to find a way out, and I'll text you." Thought to her it sounded more like a question, she relaxed when Kelly uttered his approval and a departure, hanging up with a double chirping sound. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Daelyn crawled out from her little corner of silence, stopping short when she came face to foot with the red pumps Rowan had decided to wear that morning. Eyes clenching she glanced up slowly, finding her smirking sister.

"Um, hi?" she flinched, waiting to be admonished, feeling like a child visiting the principles office.

A neat eyebrow raised, Rowan extended a hand to help her little sister to her feet, waiting until Daelyn was steady before she said anything. "Who was that on the phone?"

"A friend?"

Rowan leaned into Daelyn's side and looped an arm around her shoulders. "A certain firefighter friend?"

Flushing from the roots of her hair south, Daelyn shrugged. "Maybe. I know you planned an afternoon of shopping and searching for the perfect Maid of Honor dress, but is it alright if I take off? I just…I just don't feel good." It wasn't a complete lie but it still made her feel crumby.

Sympathetically, Rowan squeezed her forearm. "Daelyn, can you look at me for a sec?" Waiting until dark green met hazel, Rowan smiled softly. "I know this day has been hell for you so thanks, and I think that from now on, you should be able to search for your dress by yourself. You know the color and as long as your happy with it, then it's fine."

Amazed at the power being granted to her Daelyn blinked twice, clearing her mind. "Thanks, and don't worry, I'll send a picture for approval before I purchase," she teased, getting a relieved exhale from Rowan.

"That's all I ask. Now go ahead and get out of here, you're knight in shining armor awaits."

* * *

By the time she'd stepped out of the boutique and waved goodbye to her sister, Kelly was already there waiting for her, parked along the curb and leaning against the passenger's side of his car with his arms crossed over his chest. Breath catching at the bad boy aura he gave off, Daelyn grinned, adjusting her grip on her oversized purse as she squinted against the high afternoon sun, her TOMS making a soft shuffle against concrete. Ponytail loosening and bouncing with every step she could not help but sidle up and hug Kelly around the middle, stealthily inhaling the mixture of subtle cologne, musk and all male scent that was specifically him.

"You, my friend, are a life saver," she sighed, stepping away and thanking him as he held open the passenger's door for her. Watching silently as he crossed before the hood she relaxed against the leather seats, stretching her legs in the available space beneath the dash. "And I do mean that literally and figuratively."

Easing behind the wheel and keying up the ignition Kelly grinned over at her, noticing the closed eyes and serene look she wore. "It's just how I roll," he said in faux modesty, drawing a smirk across her face. "What do you want to do?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip, tongue poking free between her lips at the corner Daelyn shrugged. "Right now, I don't care; I just want to be away from stores and stuff for the while. Just take me away," she said softly, shocking herself at how she was acting. She hadn't been this trustful in a long, long time. Her spine tingled just thinking about it, and not in the good way.

If what she'd said shocked him as well, Kelly didn't say a word, merely flicking his directional light to signal a left turn onto a one way. Instinctually he knew where to drive, taking the streets he'd grown up on absentmindedly, knowing them like the back of his hand. Shifting in his seat as cityscape gave way to trees and fields, he used the handle on his door to lower his window, allowing the fresh, clean scent of air to filter through. Easing to a stop about forty minutes after they'd left Garibaldi's, Kelly put the car into park, turning off the radio and releasing the catch on his seat belt. Pocketing his keys and releasing Daelyn's seatbelt he rolled his neck, stiff muscles and joints calming.

"We here?" Daelyn yawned, eyes opening now that the subtle, comforting rock of the moving vehicle had ended. Sweeping a look around she sat up straighter. "Oh, wow."

Shades of green spread left and right, flecked with brightly colored flowers around the border and divided by a rock speckled dirt path. The field looked as if it hadn't been visited in a while, the absence of human life making it clear. Dazedly climbing out of the car she abandoned her purse in the floor boards as Kelly locked it behind them, nudging his head in the direction of the path. Carefully picking her way after him she stopped short, nearly bumping into him from behind as he stopped to point at something.

"Away enough for you?" he asked softly and as she followed the length of his arm and beyond she nodded, jaw slacked.

The lake in front of them was small in size, the water lapping at the sandy shores in gentle waves, a dock extending from the beach to about twenty feet out. A copse of cedars and a weeping willow lined the grassy knoll to the right, which held a direct, rocky path to the crystalline waters. Fisting the hand that still rested on his lower back in his tee shirt she gave a breathy chuckle. "It's perfect. How'd you…"

"My dad, when he had a day off, would bring us out here to visit in the summer. Our grandparents lived about twenty minutes away and this was the perfect place for us all to meet and fish, maybe grill up some burgers. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. All I can think about is how maybe I'll have to come back one day to go swimming."

Kelly smirked mischievously, grasping her wrist in his left hand. With a quick jerk, he pulled her close, hauling her over his left shoulder into a fireman's carry with ease. Taking off at a steady jog, maneuvering the path easily he roared in laughter as she shrieked in protest. " You have a choice D," he laughed, pausing on the beach. "To take your shoes, electronics and anything else you don't want to get wet off here, or for me to throw you in with it all on."

Glaring Daelyn wiggled her way free, keeping her gaze pinned to Kelly's blue eyes as she toed off her shoes, laid her phone inside and stripped off the loose button up she wore over her tank top. "Do you know how difficult it is to swim in denim?" she questioned, averting her gaze as Kelly began to remove his own clothing.

"Then take the jeans off. If you're uncomfortable, you can wear my tee shirt." Wading into the water, he dunked beneath the surface, kicking off and appearing a few feet away. Huffing, Daelyn waited until he turned around, removing the rest of her close and shrugging into his shirt which barely hit midthigh.

Padded across the paneled top of the dock she stood on the end, staring into the water. "You know, I thought by calling you I'd be saving my sanity but right about know, I'm thinking I was wrong."

Right before she dove in she caught Kelly's words, smiling as she opened her eyes beneath the water.

"But at least your loosing your sanity the fun way," he smirked.


	6. Brother Matt

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Chapter seven is in progress so hopefully that moves more quickly, I'll probably have it up next week :) -Alisabeth

* * *

Her key in her left hand and her shoes in her right as she tip toed up to the porch of the house, Daelyn Conway bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to giggle at her teen like behavior. Her messy bun obscuring her vision as she bypassed the first door and stooped to unlock the interior one she shivered, cold hardwood abusing the sensitive pads of her feet. Thankful for the years of dance she'd endured growing up she balanced easily and as close to en pointe as she could get without the proper footwear, taking perfectly measured steps down the hallway, glancing out the bay window off the kitchen and waving to Kelly who flicked his headlights at her and drove away. Smirking at the rebellious glow of the clock announcing that it was 2:00am, she yawned softly.

Moving to pass the kitchen while applauding herself on her stealth so far, Daelyn eyed the stairs wearily, attempting to determine which was the stair that squeaked when pressure was applied to a certain place on the board. Discretion that is what she would need to continue to go undetected. Rolling her shoulders and placing her foot on the first step she was in mid weight shift when the lights flickered on around her, the sound of a clearing throat causing her to shriek and spin, landing ass first on the stairs. Baffled she blinked against the light, more than embarrassed to find her future brother in law watching her from his favorite recliner, an eyebrow raised and his arms folded over his chest. Holy shit on a shingle was she busted.

"Good morning," she smiled sleepily, debating how to diffuse the situation. "Lovely day, wasn't it?"

Matt huffed a little, watching her steadily. "Absolutely marvelous," he drawled dryly. "Where've you been?"

Daelyn winced at his overprotective tone. "With Shay and Kelly?"

Matt cocked an eyebrow. "Until two in the morning?"

Daelyn nodded. "Yup," she grinned, popping the 'p.' "You can call either of them and check."

Matt seriously considered it. "What did you guys do?"

Daelyn snorted, trying not to mock Matt with her patience waning. "It's not like we had some crazy three- some. Kelly and I went swimming at the lake, went back to the apartment, and then spent the afternoon watching movies with Shay. Ask her, because she and I got into a forty minute debate on who's hotter; Jensen Ackles, Jeffery Dean Morgan or Jared Padalecki."

Matt sighed, glancing at his watch. "Alright, I believe you."

Her lips pursed, brows furrowed. "That doesn't matter to me Matt. It matters that I'm twenty-eight and fully capable of taking care of myself and you act like I'm fifteen. Sean wasn't even this overprotective of me when I was a teenager!" She swallowed thickly, shaking her head. "I've been on my own since I was sixteen and went off to college. I appreciate the gesture but please…just," she trailed off. Tongue darting out to moisten her lips she turned, taking the stairs two at a time while tears gathered in her eyes.

Perhaps she was being tough on him but she couldn't take the stifling of someone constantly looking out for her. It had happened once, they'd both ended up getting hurt in the end, and she refused to let it happen again. Closing the guest room door gently behind her she leaned against it, dropping her shoes and barely managing to rein in her frustration. Not only did she feel bad about snapping at Matt, but she had a forming migraine and Thor was whimpering in the hall. Ah, hell.

* * *

Yawning sleepily and shuffling from her bed to the desk where she had left her glasses, Daelyn grimaced at the grimy, salty feeling on her cheeks. The residue of her tears from the night before made her feel dirty and as she tried to swipe at it she shivered at the feel of cold hardwood beneath the sensitive pads of her feet. Taking the stairs hesitantly, fully expecting to find Matt and Rowan downstairs before work, she poked her head around the corner into the kitchen. Calling out she waited, proceeding into the kitchen when only Thor greeted her. Reaching for the handle of the fridge she stopped short when she was intercepted by the note held against the door with a Dalmatian shaped magnet.

'Daelyn, Matt left for work early to help Chief Bowden repair something at 51 and I had a nine o'clock class to teach. Adrian has a Professional Development day and should be asleep in her room. Call me if you have any questions~ Ro.'

Retreating back up stairs to check Adrian's room she nodded when she found her niece still asleep beneath a mound of Tinkerbelle themed sheets, oblivious to the sunlight streaming through her purple gossamer curtains. Grinning and closing the door until it was merely cracked, she went to prepare breakfast, deciding to allow her niece to awake on her own. Gathering the materials to make pancakes she stopped short, staring at the stove as memories of her argument with Matt hit her once again. The scent of heated cooking oil reaching her nose she decided what she was going to do.

* * *

Listening to Adrian babble about what she wanted to do once they left the firehouse, Daelyn grunted, motioning with her head as her niece reached for the door, holding it open for her as she carried the large cardboard box. The potent scent of various spices and sharp cheddar cheese wafting on the breeze she was thankful that she'd called ahead, checking that A) what she had planned was all right and that B) there were no allergies. The flat soles of her knee high boots creating a dull thud against the concrete floor she smiled at the secretaries and the dispatchers as she passed through on her way to the kitchen, relief pulsing through her as she set her box and her purse on the counter beside her. Crouching down to pat a barking Pouch on the head, Daelyn straightened the navy blue shirt dress she wore, rolling up the sleeves and tucking a loose strand of hair back into her bun. Glancing up in time to see Adrian setting herself up at the main table with a surprisingly full sketch pad and a set of colored pencils, she relaxed slightly, turning on her iPod. Allowing the Drop Kick Murphy's "Out of Our Head" to filter through the room she bopped along, leaning over the stainless steel sink and washing her hands before unloading what she'd brought and commandeering a few tools from the drying rack.

Methodically lining the counter space around her with her ingredients she set two decent sized pots on a stove, using one to boil water and the other for the sauce she'd need. Humming along while measuring things out for the sauce and adding them to the pot, she continually looked over to check on her niece, smiling softly each time she found Adrian contentedly shading something in, her free hand rubbing circles on Pouch's withers. Yelping as she caught the side of her palm on the edge of the burner closest to her she hissed, shaking her hand as she stirred four large boxes of medium elbow shaped pasta into the rapidly boiling water, switching to the next pot as she melted the cheddar cheese in with the cayenne the smallest dash of hot sauce. Lost in her own little world as she cooked, she flinched when Pouch nudged her with her nose, leaving a trail of slimy saliva on and around Daelyn's thigh.

Unable to stand the feeling of the saliva drying on her skin as she drained the pasta, mixed it with the sauce and then poured it into a baking pan, Daelyn bounced foot to foot as she sprinkled the cheese and bread crumbs over the top. Sticking the pan into the preheated oven, near slamming its door as she skittered to the sink to wet a paper towel, she bent at the waist, holding her dress's hem in one hand as she worked to scrub her flesh. Straightening and rolling her neck, back to the door, she heard the sounds of vehicles pulling in and numerous feet, one person calling out jokingly to Candidate Mills, asking if he had left the oven on. Hiding a little smirk behind her hand, Daelyn lowered the music as Adrian giggled, clearing her belongings and setting the table.

"It smells spicy," someone, probably Mouch, stated the closer the footsteps came to the doorway. The shadow of appeared and she saw one break off from the pack through the frosted glass, pushing though first. "Genius girl!" Mouch exclaimed as he appeared, a smudge of soot on his cheek, beaming as he took in the scent of food.

Knowing that the slightly odd man meant the usually frustrating name in good faith caused her to chuckle, lifting her arm and waving over her shoulder as she peered into the clear window on the oven, hand pressed to her chest to keep her neckline from shifting while she was in the position. Agreeing with the timer for once, she began to make a side salad, dicing skillfully at a link of pepperoni as she peered over at Mouch who was on the couch watching her, nearly salivating as the other members of Truck entered. _Well_, she mused, _maybe it's true what they say. The way to a man's heart is through is stomach. _Uttering greetings to those who joined them, she tensed while waiting to see Matt enter. Her stomach suddenly up in knots, she felt nauseas, as if she were balanced on a tight rope a hundred feet in the air without safety gear.

Taking a deep breath she motioned Adrian over from where she was talking to Peter Mills. "Sweetheart, I've got to go find your dad for a sec, can you keep an eye on lunch and if the buzzer rings have somebody take it out for you?" When Adrian nodded, brows furrowed in confusion, Daelyn took a deep breath and bypassed the people milling about, following Mouch's motion towards the Lieutenant's quarters.

Knocking on the door that partially obscured her from her brother-in-law she waited, fidgeting. Going over her pre-rehearsed speech in her head she got caught up enough to miss the door opening until Matt cleared his throat. Her speech left her and she forced herself to speak before him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, simplicity taking the place of her carefully thought out plan. "I didn't mean to get snippy last night."

Matt chuckled, utterly confusing her. "It's okay, really, D. I talked to Severide this morning and he and Shay cleared it up. I know I was a little pushy but you're the only real sister I've head. I was just trying to be a brother." He reached up and ruffled her hair, tucking a pen behind his ear and messing up her bun. "Besides, I know that being a brother requires some degree of ignoring snippy."

Jaw dropping at his blunt honesty Daelyn laughed as he hooked an arm around her neck. Leaning into his side, she wrinkled her nose a little as she took in the mixed scent of gasoline, smoke and wet cotton. She seriously prayed he would shower before he'd come home. "Lunch should be about done," she mentioned, winding an arm around his waist and hugging him. "I figured I'd make that Southwest style mac'n'cheese like last time you visited."

He perked up, opening his mouth as they turned into the kitchen before closing it quickly, eyes darkening playfully. "Mouch! Get away from my mac'n'cheese!" Pulling away from Daelyn's side, Matt left her standing in the hall laughing, eyes squinted as she watched him snatch a bowl from the counter and stalk to the front of the line.

Still laughing she smoothed out her bun, blood chilling as Eric Whaley winked at her. In an attempt to place as much distance between the two of them, she eased in front of Shay and behind Mills in line, shrieking as the blonde gave her a wet Willy. Turning around she punched Shay gently on the shoulder, swiftly putting Mills between the two of them. Despite the craziness of the day and the night before, Chicago was beginning to feel like home once again.


	7. Truth

A/N: So this is the chapter where some of Daelyn begins to make sense. I hope everyone likes it. I will warn you that if you are sensitive against things such as physical attack and talk of attempted murder, this chapter may be something you'd like to skip-Alisabeth

* * *

Butterflies rioted in Daelyn's abdomen, her purse clenched tight against her side as she kept a clipped pace down the sidewalks of Chicago, mere blocks from her temporary home. Various curses flew threw her mind, some in English, some not and each one worse than the previous. What had she been thinking? The sun was setting over the horizon, casting everything in shadows and with every step she became all the more jumpy, tongue in cheek and her eyes sweeping left to right in a continual pattern. She was scared, beyond frightened really, and all she wanted to do was call somebody for a ride. Passing O'Malley's she ignored the calls from drunken men gathered out front and the lewd looks coming from a woman with them.

Her shoulders hunched against a growing breeze she let out a scream, sharp and shrill, as someone grabbed her the moment she attempted to cut through the parking lot to it's entrance on Mulberry. She reacted on pure instinct, ignoring the sound of running footsteps and thrusting her elbow into her attacker's solar plexus, tossing her head into their jaw when their grip slackened minimally. Listening to them grunt she threw herself as far away as possible, reaching into her purse and extracting her mini can of hairspray as she turned, depressing it's little trigger without fully seeing. Voices reached her ears but they were warbled, as if her head was beneath a torrent of water. Her heart pounding rapidly against her chest she stumbled backward, stomach roiling as a flash of fair hair came at her. She was panicking, her breathing rapid as she began to hyperventilate.

"D, Daelyn it's me, calm down," whoever grabbed her next called in a soothing voice. The feminine tone and slight lilt caused her to calm bit by bit. Her slowing inhalations caused her nostrils to flair, picking up the scent of jasmine and lemonade, something only one person she knew wore. Shay. "I need you to take deep breaths sweetie, Kelly will be here in a minute. Everything will be alright." They were rocking, Daelyn's head pressed against Shay's shoulder as they slowly slid to the asphalt.

Warm, calloused hands joined Shay's petite, soft ones in rubbing soothing circles into her back, the overwhelmingly comforting scent of KellySeveride joining in with that of Shay as sirens approached. Pulling back Daelyn allowed her back to rest against Kelly's chest, looking to her right to see who'd attacked her. She gasped. Eric Whaley?

Kelly smoothed a hand over her hair. "He said he called out to you before approaching but you didn't hear him. He's a little drunk so the story and the truth may not line up," he whispered. Anger at Whaley pulsed through his veins along with worry for his new friend, his heart aching as he watched her shake, feeling the vibrations of it against his chest. Sweeping the lot and squinting as a cruiser pulled up, he felt a little better seeing that it was Officer Mitchell working, a friend of Firehouse 51. Motioning the uniformed officer over, he forced himself to his feet, Daelyn still in his arms.

"We got a call about some sort of attack?" Officer Mitchell offered rather awkwardly, side stepping a still downed Whaley as he approached the trio before him, his personal acquaintances standing like bookends on either side of a swaying woman, her face ashen against raven hued hair.

Eyeing all six-foot-two-inches of the lanky police officer in front of her, Daelyn couldn't help but feel as if she was looking at IchabodCrane, her hands trembling as she stuffed them in her pockets. "I honestly don't know sir," she stated weakly. "I was walking with my head down, and Eric said he called my name but I didn't hear him. I guess I just, I don't know, freaked out when he tried to get my attention by grabbing my shoulder. I'm just…I'm just really confused right now," she admitted with tears gathering in her eyes once more.

Officer Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Do you know 'Eric?'" he questioned, pulling a steno pad from the pocket of his pants. "And can I get your name?"

"Oh um, Daelyn Conway. And I've met him a few times, he works with my brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law?"

"Matthew Casey, Firehouse 51," she explained, standing a little straighter, knowing that firefighter's and police officers seemed to have some sort of feud between them in many states, cities and districts. When the police officer grinned, she figured that he at least harbored no ill feelings towards Matt.

Scribbling in his steno pad, Officer Mitchell, glanced at the just waking Whaley and raised an eyebrow. "Self-defense?"

"Hairspray, a head butt and an elbow to the solar plexus," Daelyn said with a little smirk. "I know some states have laws against pepper spray and mace so I've improvised." Her little admission caused the police officer to chuckle dryly.

"Not a bad idea. Now the big question, do you want to press charges ?"

Daelyn froze, lips working to form words but nothing coming out. A hand squeezed each of hers from either side and she pursed her lips in thought. "I don't think so, sir." Feeling Kelly tense at her side she winced, waiting for the onslaught of argumentation. Nothing came except a frustrated sigh. "He's drunk and I just, I'm not sure what has happened and if it was truly nothing then I don't want to soil his reputation."

Officer Mitchell opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "And yes I know that I have seventy-two hours to change my mind and press chargers. Thank you for your time and coming out, but I just want to go home."

Her side was burning, low and closer to her back than her front. It itched, felt like it was on fire and felt ice cold all at the same time. A shiver rocked her spine. Passing along her cell phone number when Officer Mitchell asked in case there were any questions, Daelyn stepped forward on weak kneed legs, holding onto Shay for support as the unusually silent blonde led the way to where Kelly's car was parked. Not saying a word as she slid into the backseat she curled up as small as she could, the seatbelt harsh at the base of her throat. As the engine turned over and Kelly lowered the volume of the radio, she merely stared out the window.

"Is anyone at home?" Shay asked, breaking the silence as the car pulled away from the curb and into traffic. Blue eyes meeting green in the rearview mirror she held her gaze, never leaving Daelyn's face as she shook her head.

"Matt's at some parts place across town for a job he's working and Rowan had to take Adi to a six o'clock doctors appointment." Her voice was low, raspy and warbled. A single tear glinted on her cheek in the setting sun. "But I'll be fine, Thor's still there."

Kelly snorted. "Thor may have protective instinct but you're not going back to the house if no one else is there. There are two choices: A) we go back to the apartment or B) Shay and I go back to the house with you and wait there until either Rowan or Matt get home." His voice was hard, jaw clenched and the muscle in his cheek jumping.

Huffing in frustration Daelyn uttered her choice, making Kelly take a left rather than the right that would lead to their apartment. Hands still shaking she fumbled through her purse for her keys, swearing as she dropped them to the floor board and had to stretch to reach them, almost choking against her seat belt. Holding them tightly, she felt the dips and groves of the metal against her palm, the pain from the pressure she was applying barely registering. Chocolate, she needed chocolate. And maybe some whiskey, she added as an after thought. Perhaps a nice hot bath.

Shocked when they pulled to a stop before Matt's house Daelyn, swallowed thickly, waiting for Shay to move so she could get out. Stepping out of the car she faltered as her flats hit concrete, grasping the roof of the car to keep her balance. Voluntarily passing Shay her keys, she took carefully measured steps along the path to the house, palm flat against the top of the railing as she waited for Shay to unlock the first door. Balancing precariously she removed her shoes as Kelly entered behind her, relocking the door and toeing of his boots, nudging them onto the welcome mat stationed to the right. Burying her hand in Thor's fur as he came trotting forward she kept a hold on him, using him almost like a crutch to the couch.

Daelyn could hear her friends whispering as one of them disappeared into the kitchen, a faucet running shortly there after and some cabinets opening. Collapsing onto the couch, she drew her knees to her chest, trying to focus on one thing; getting the words to CarrieUnderwood's "Blown Away" correct as she sang it beneath her breath. She knew she was returning to her shell, but hearing Kelly say something about her not going into shock made her feel slightly better, leaning against him as he sat beside her. Using a defined pectoral as a pillow, she couldn't help but giggle as the muscle twitched beneath her. Accepting a steaming mug of something from Shay as she returned to the living room Daelyn inhaled, catching the scent of hot cocoa and when she peered into the large mug, she found a mound of whipped cream floating amongst a pool of chocolate. Taking a delicate sip she sighed happily, feeling her emotions calming a little. Sipping for more she rolled her tongue against her teeth, eyes widening.

"You spiked my cocoa!" Daelyn exclaimed, picking up the undertones of whiskey, just enough where it was affecting her and not the overall taste of her beverage.

Shay shrugged. "You mentioned in the car that you wanted chocolate and whiskey."

She'd said that out loud? Getting am affirmative from both of the other parties she blushed, settling the mug ion a coaster out of Thor's reach. "Thank you," she said softly, her voice catching in her throat. And in that moment the whiskey, just two sips, set everything free, sobs racking her body as she pressed her head into her knees and swatted at whoever tried to touch her. "Ice, please, I need ice," she cried out, hands winding around her abdomen.

Phantom pain, that's what both the psychologist and the doctors had all told her, telling her that it seemed like when ever her stress levels would skyrocket so would the 'pain.' Three and a half years of careful monitoring and now here it was. Her nerves seemingly on fire she hissed, not bothering to fight as quick hands tugged at her tee shirt, pulling it over her head in one swift motion and leaving her in nothing but the rather plain black and purple polka dotted bra she'd chosen that morning. All motion stopped, a gasp and a curse coming from over her as she contorted, her hands curling into fists and moving on her now bare abdomen so they rested closer to her hip.

"What the hell?" coughed Shay, dropping the towel bound ice pack and reaching forward carefully, using a single finger to probe the six inch long, three inch wide scar decorating Daelyn's right side. The skin white and raised, looking very much like there'd been stitches there at one point, it ended where a large scripture tattoo began, the words winding and covering the lower half of her friends back. She'd seen injuries like this before but bit her tongue, instead taking in what the tattoo said. _**'No body can hurt me without my permission.'**_

"Daelyn," Kelly called out, repeating it another two times, getting louder with each as he tried to get her attention. He was panicking, despite his usually cool, calm and collected attitude of adrenaline inducing situations. Doing the one thing he could think of he reached over and pinched Daelyn, finding the skin at her hip and tweaking it harshly. She snapped, eyes opening wide, chest heaving. Completely distracted by her behavior he didn't even glance down towards the smooth flesh that had been revealed.

"We need to calm her down Kelly," Shay said urgently, seemingly at a loss.

Remembering Daelyn's preferred method of calming down he dug through her purse for her iPod, fumbling with the button and turning it on, attaching it to Matt's iHome and pressing play on where Jensen Ackles "Crazy Love" was paused. He'd heard the song once or twice when he'd babysat Adrian and he started to sing along on a whim, wrapping his arms around Daelyn from behind and pulling her close so that she was pressed against his chest in what could be called a bear hug, hoping that both the strength and heat of him would calm her.

It took twenty minutes, about five songs and the rest of the now cold mug of cocoa to get Daelyn completely calm and coherent. Kelly was still swaying with her bound in his arms, Shay watching confusedly while cleaning up the now melted ice. Shrugging back into her tee-shirt, face aflame, Daelyn took deep breaths, separating from Kelly and moving to the recliner.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation," she said, voice weak and hoarse from her crying. Unanimous agreement. "Well, now that you've seen the scar, I guess I have to tell you. Um," she hesitated. "Three and a half years ago I was a Houston, Texas Assistant District Attorney. I was prosecuting a particularly bad case, I wont force the details on you, and I guess you could say I won. The defendant was arrested but as they were taking him from the courtroom, he claimed he'd get vengeance one way or another but I didn't believe him because he was going to be serving a life sentence."

Daelyn sniffled, tightening her ponytail. "I didn't believe he'd try something and yet two weeks after the final court date I was walking home from the grocery store, talking on the phone with my boss when I was told that he'd committed suicide in his cell. I was so freakin' distracted by the call that I wasn't paying attention." She rolled her tongue and punched her fist against the arm of the chair, refusing to meet either of their eyes. "He'd sent his brother in law after me, a petty criminal. I was still on the phone when he stabbed me and if I hadn't been, who knows how long it would've taken for someone to find me. My boss had heard everything over the line and had my number traced."

"The police officer, Tessa, that I worked with on a few occasions was the one to find me on the side of the road bleeding. Doctors told me that if the blade had been inserted just a little higher and to the left it would have struck me in the kidney and if I'd have lost anymore blood I wouldn't have made it. They said I'd needed about seven units of blood while on the operating table."

Glancing at Kelly and Shay, she winced. While Shay merely looked beyond nauseas, Kelly looked beyond pissed, his eyes horrified. Swallowing to wet her dry mouth, Daelyn wrapped up her story, thankful that she was almost done.

"I had my boss put my papers in while I was still in recovery and my dad came down to help me get out of my lease and moved back to Connecticut. And I guess that's the end, but please, whatever you do, don't tell Matt. He only knows that I used to be an ADA, he doesn't know why I left. Please don't mention tonight either," she pleaded.

Scooting closer to the arm of the recliner as Shay wiggled in to sit beside her nodding, Daelyn felt a little better until she felt Kelly staring at her. Opening her mouth to say something she jumped when the door opened, Matt walking in while on his phone. Flashing her puppy dog eyes, she deflated when all Kelly did was stand, gather his things and retreat towards his car. She didn't hear the engine start but she did feel Shay scrambling to go after him, calling out to him as she ran, shoes in hand and greeting Matt with a wave as she bypassed him.

The scar began to burn once more, not out of pain but out of regret for having said anything. For having decided to go to the library tonight and walk home. For having let herself get that close to Kelly and Shay, two peas in a pod that would stand by each other no matter what.

* * *

I hope that was bearable for you guys. Have a good week :)- Alisabeth


	8. Grrr

A/N: I am sosososososo sorry for the wait! As cliche as it is, real world interupted and with there being about five weeks of school left I couldnt afford to be distracted. I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who still reads and reviews and I hope this chapter isnt too much of a disappointment. For those who are also reading Image in the Flames, I hope to have that uploaded soon so keep an eye out. I do not own any recognizable brands or Chicago Fire. Thank you-Alisabeth

* * *

The red basket swaying in time to bouncing steps, a pair of flip flops 'thwacked' subtly against tiled floor as Daelyn shuffled through the Walgreens a few blocks over from the Casey household. Bobbing along to One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful" as she toured the aisle she blushed when an elderly employee chuckled at her, causing her to wave sheepishly as she turned into the beauty department. Halting before a display of Sinful Colors © brand polishes, the fall line showcasing both vibrant and more subdued colors, she pursed her lips as her fingers itched to explore her options. Her will power failing, she selected a few colors and added them to the little basket she'd picked up she found a cleansing facial scrub a few aisles away, her stomach rolling as she cursed the slight addiction she had to pretty polishes. Pacing the rows and managing to bypass a display of 'gourmet' chocolates without selecting any she stopped in the snack aisle, her eyes roving over the vast array of goodies.

Crouched low as she debated between regular kettle corn and caramel poppycock Daelyn rocked back and forth on her heels, not embarrassed in the slightest to be dancing to Bruno Mars' "Locked out of Heaven" in the middle of the drug store. Bouncing, she flinched when someone called her name, forcing her to glance up from her position and roll her eyes as dark green met absurdly blue eyes. Straightening and rising to her feet she swept a hand over her front and then her back, flicking away any dust.

" Hello Eric," she glared, arms crossing over her abdomen and her basket sitting against her hip as she tried not to step back. Whaley was close, way too close and way too into her bubble of personal space. Trying to keep her voice cool and emotionless to mask the sudden eruption of nerves and pulse pounding fright, Daelyn clenched a fist and pressed it against her side.

Grinning boyishly but not in the utterly adorable way Kelly does, Eric brushed strands of his sandy hair from his forehead, watching her closely. "I'm surprised to see you, from the way Matt talks it sounds like you're completely absorbed with the wedding plans. How have you been?"

Through gritted teeth she hissed her answer. "I've been fine, no thanks to you." In part it was the truth but mostly it was a lie. Ever since the night three weeks prior when he'd grabbed at her in the parking lot of the bar she'd been having little relapses from her time recovering from the first attack. She felt tired, no doubt the result of waking up nearly every night due to little night mares. And to make it worse? Both Kelly and Shay had been distant since learning of her scars, both physical and mental. Fighting the urge to swipe the smirk from his face with her ever-efficient right hook, Daelyn tensed as he began to move closer, reaching behind her in search for anything to be used as a weapon, just in case her right hook wouldn't work. Opening her mouth protest (or maybe scream, she wasn't sure), Daelyn relaxed slightly when someone whistled shrilly from her right.

Looking over her shoulder in that direction she tensed once more when she saw Kelly step into the aisle, setting the basket he held down at his feet as he planted his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set, she'd never seen him look so serious. It was actually somewhat hot, she mused before shaking herself.

"Is there a problem, Whaley?" he demanded, his eyes never leaving the other lieutenant's as Daelyn stepped away from the blonde and moved closer to Kelly, seeking him out and putting him between she and her harasser.

Whaley's smirk grew a little bit more. "Not a single one, Severide. I was just talking to Ms. Conway." He cocked an eyebrow in Daelyn's direction.

"You were talking, I was trying to leave," Daelyn stated boldly, spine straightening as she inhaled the scent of something purely Kelly, allowing it to seep into her every pore and calm her from the inside. From this close, she noticed the side of Kelly's mouth twitch before he stepped closer to Whaley.

"Leave her be Eric, I'm only going to tell you once," Kelly said, his voice sounding deep and thick, like he'd gargled with gravel and whiskey his entire life. "Stay the hell away from Daelyn." Short and to the point, with absolutely no room for error.

Eric snorted. "And what are you going to do if I don't."

Blue eyes flashed darkly as Kelly adjusted his weight distribution. "Since she'd come to Chicago Daelyn has become like a sister and or daughter to all members of Fire House Fifty-One, and you? You're just temporary, nothing more than an outsider. What do you think would happen if they found out you've been harassing her?"

Adam's apple jumping in his throat, Eric attempted to show no emotion. "They wouldn't do anything."

Kelly gave a dark little chuckle. "Are you sure about that? She's found her way into all our lives and as a family, we will stop at nothing to protect her. Have you ever seen Mouch pissed off, because I guarantee if he finds out you've been bothering her he'll be on you like flies on horse shit. Nobody messes with one of us, and you, you aren't so get lost."

Daelyn kept her head down, listening to every word as Eric tried to retort, giving up and walking off with a final glare over his shoulder. Could it have been that easy, she wondered. Standing in silence for a moment she sighed, turning and picking up the basket Kelly had set aside. Handing it to him she picked up her own, rubbing at the back of her neck uncomfortably. Watching him reach for his purchases, she stepped around him and paused before she could reach the aisle.

Thankful for years of dance she pushed herself up and onto her tip toes, planting a soft kiss on a bristly cheek as she bypassed the ice cream freezers in favor of checking out, whispering a shy thank you as she walked on. Knowing it was a completely anticlimactic ending she paid, ignoring the teen clerks blatant flirting as she glanced once over her shoulder in search of Kelly but not seeing him. Using the remote control to unlock Rowan's jeep, Daelyn sighed as she carefully reversed out of her spot and drove from the parking lot, cursing herself the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this definitly wasnt one of the best, but hopefully once school gets out I will have more time to fully develope the plot and characters. Constructive critism only please


End file.
